Tattoos
by skullprincess120
Summary: Troy and Gabriella gets tattoos...neither one of them tells each other what they get...see how their reactions are when they find out what they got! ONESHOT


"Hey, Ella," Troy Bolton called waving his hands to catch the attention of his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, who seemed occupied by something her best friend, Sharpay Evans was saying.

Gabriella waved to Troy.

"What were you saying?" she asked Sharpay as Troy walked over to them.

"Never mind," Sharpay replied. "You obviously can't concentrate with lover boy around. You are so lucky to have captured the heart of the most popular guy in school, Gabi. Not to mention hot."

"Down, girl," Gabriella laughed. "You're drooling over my boyfriend."

"Well, Shar," Troy said throwing his arm loosely over Sharpay's shoulders. "I'm glad to know that you have a crush on me. My parents are away this weekend. Want to come over?"

"I would love to," Sharpay smiled throwing her arms around Troy's neck.

"Okay, guys," Gabriella said. "Don't tease me."

"Who said that we were teasing you, Gabi?" Sharpay smirked as she pulled away from Troy. "I'll see you later, Troy."

She blew him a flying kiss as she walked away.

"Now that she's gone, I can say hello to you properly," Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around Gabriella and kissing her.

"Hey, Hoops," Chad Danforth, who was also Troy's best friend said walking over to him. "No making out in public."

"You do know how to ruin a perfect moment, Chad," Troy said hitting his afro.

"Hey," Chad said hitting Troy's arm away. "Watch the hair. It's looking extra good this morning."

"Sharpay thinks so, too," Gabriella said.

"I know," Chad said, looking bored. "She wants me so bad."

Troy raised his eyebrows as Chad walked away.

"Sharpay wants Chad?" he asked Gabriella.

"She doesn't want to admit it, but, yes," Gabriella smiled.

"So, what are you doing after school?" he asked as the two walked to their homeroom class.

"I don't know," Gabriella said. "Probably hang out with Sharpay. Why? What are you doing after school?"

"Chad and I were thinking of going to that tattoo place near his house," Troy said.

"You're going to get tattoos?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "We've been talking about getting one for a couple of days, now. Want to come? You don't have to get one or anything."

"Yeah, I'll go," Gabriella said. "I'll get one, too."

"Won't your mom be mad?" he asked. "I already talked to my dad and he said okay…after an hour of begging."

"She might, but, she also trusts me," Gabriella shrugged. "But, it's not her body, right? It's mine. I can do whatever I want with it, right? And, when she finds out, I'll tell her something."

Then, Gabriella walked into the class with Troy following her.

After school, Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Sharpay went to the tattoo place. Both Troy and Gabriella knew what they were going to get, but, they had not told anyone yet. Sharpay was not going to get one and Chad was starting to have second thoughts.

After getting their tattoos, Troy and Gabriella walked out of the tattoo place followed by Chad and Sharpay who had not got tattoos. Troy had a bandage on his left shoulder. Gabriella had one right behind her left shoulder.

"What did you guys get?" Sharpay asked them excitedly.

Neither one of them answered.

"You want a ride, Ella?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded and followed him to the car.

"Fine," Sharpay yelled after them. "Be a snob."

Gabriella laughed and waved at them as she got into the car.

"So, what did you get?" she asked Troy as he started driving.

"You'll see," he said. "We have an early practice tomorrow before class, so, come to the gym and you'll find out."

"Okay," Gabriella said. "I can't wait to see it."

"What about you?" Troy asked. "What did you get?"

"You'll find out," Gabriella said.

They talked about what their parents would say when they found out till they reached Gabriella's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Gabriella said leaning over to give Troy a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you, too, pretty girl," Troy smiled. "Bye."

Troy stayed till Gabriella was inside before driving off.

"Gabriella, what happened to your shoulder?" Gabriella's mother Maria Montez asked as soon as Gabriella had shut the door.

"Nothing," Gabriella replied.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Maria said. "What is it?"

"I got a tattoo," Gabriella replied.

"You what?" Maria yelled. "Gabriella, how could you?"

"Mom, I'm eighteen," Gabriella said. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know, Gabi," Maria said. "But, getting a tattoo is a big thing."

"I know, mom," Gabriella said.

"Let's see what you got," Maria said.

"Don't be mad," Gabriella said.

"I won't," Maria promised.

She removed the bandage from Gabriella's shoulder. A small red heart with yellow flames around it (**A/N Think about Peyton's heart in One Tree Hill**) with the number '14' was on the back of Gabriella's shoulder.

"It's Troy's number, right?" Maria said.

"Yes," Gabriella replied.

"You love him, don't you?" Maria asked.

"I do, mom," Gabriella answered.

"What if he's mad at you when he finds out?" Maria asked. "A lot of boys tend to get mad at these types of things."

"He won't be mad," Gabriella said. "I know it."

Maria smiled at Gabriella as she gave her daughter a hug.

The next day, Gabriella entered the gym to find practice in full swing. Jack Bolton – Troy's father and coach – smiled at Gabriella and waved her over. Gabriella walked over to her.

"Hey, Gabriella," he smiled.

"Hi, coach," Gabriella smiled.

"Practice is almost over," Jack said. "Troy told me about how you two got tattoos. What did you get?"

Gabriella pulled off her jacket to reveal her favourite red tank top. She turned her back to Jack and he saw the tattoo.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked, smiling at her.

He walked onto the middle of the gym, blowing his whistle as he did so.

"Go on, guys," he said. "Hit the showers."

Jack walked out of the gym. Troy had not spotted Gabriella. So, he headed towards the locker room as well.

"Hey, Wildcat," she called.

The entire team turned to face Gabriella.

"Sorry," she said. "I was talking to number 14."

The rest of the team made kissing noises as Troy jogged towards Gabriella.

"I'm here," she said. "Show me your tattoo."

Troy turned so that his left shoulder was facing Gabriella. Gabriella gasped when she saw the black outline of a heart with the word 'Ella' inside it.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Troy asked worriedly, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No, of course not," Gabriella said. "Is this some sort of coincidence or something?"

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

Gabriella turned so that he could see her tattoo. Troy fingered it gently and then kissed her shoulder.

"Why did you get my name?" she asked.

"Because, I wanted all the other girls to know that I'm taken," Troy said. "And, because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you, too," Gabriella smiled.

"What about you?" Troy asked still fingering her tattoo. "Why did you get my jersey number?"

"Because, I wanted people to know that I belong to you," she replied.

Troy smiled. "I definitely belong to you," he said.

Gabriella smiled as he kissed her gently.

"Hey, Troy," Chad called. "You better come now if you don't want to be late for class."

Troy groaned. "Way to ruin the moment, Chad," he yelled taking off after his best friend.

**...:::THE END:::…**


End file.
